Taryn the Fire Baby
by justmeleila
Summary: What happens when Dean and Sam encounter a powerful yet... pint sized demon?


Well, this is my first attempt at a Supernatural fic. So please people…be gentle 

SUMMARY: story takes place right after "Jus In Bello", but instead of Ruby helping them out, the demon's name is Natalie and she and Dean are…well you'll see

Pt.1

"Well that was a close one." "Yea." Dean had been quiet ever since they'd returned from the police station, and Sam couldn't figure out why. "You ok?" "Yea." "Dean." "What? I said I'm fine." "Is it because Natalie didn't show up? Dude, I know you're worried about her but shes a demon, I'm sure shes fine." "Thats not it, I mean those people. The ones we killed, they were humans." "They would've killed us." "No, the demons inside them would've killed us." "Is that whats got you-" Before he could finish talking, the lights started to flicker. Dean stood cautiously and grabbed his gun. "Natalie... that you?" She usually answered but when no reply came, he cocked the gun. The door flew open and a gust of wind and lightening knocked them off their feet, literally.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked, pinned to the wall adjacent Dean who was in the same rut as his brother. "I don't like competition." Lilyth, the 10 yr. old super demon and Sam's female counter part, answered. "This war is going to be mine, and I can't have you two getting in the way now can I?" "Hey guys, I found...whoa." Natalie walked in the door and saw the commotion before her, and the girl causing it. Lilyth glared at her and held up a hand. The older woman just looked at her and slapped her hand. "Yea, high five, cool." The possessed little girl's glare fell as she realized she was powerless against Natalie who rushed towards Dean. "Are you ok?" "Never been better." "Sam, you hurt?" "Not yet." Before she could say anything else, Lilyth began to chant and Natalie stopped what she was doing and turned to her, horrified.

"NO!!" Sam looked at his older brother and started to struggle harder than ever against his invisible bonds. Natalie fell to her knees, covering her ears and screaming as the room shook. "Dean we have to stop her!!" "What is she doing?" "If she finishes the incan-" There was a flash of light that blinded them for a moment before the room cleared and the dust settled. When the boys got their vision back, they saw Natalie, face down on her hands and knees. Lilyth stood there, a sneer on her face as Sam looked down on her. "Arise, empress Taryn." A lion's roar came from Natalie's mouth as she stood. Her black hair had turned fire red with blond streaks that fell to her lower back, she'd taken on her fathers yellow eyes, and she had fangs. "NO!!!" Sam screamed as Dean looked on confused.

"Kill him." Lilyth commanded her as she pointed to Dean. Natalie turned in his direction, and growled. She was on him in a second, her hand on his chest. He yelled out as she began to pull his heart out of his body. "You will die for them!" She growled. Dean looked into her eyes as blood poured from his chest and said something he never thought he'd tell a woman. "No, for you." She stopped and looked up at him. "I love you, Natalie." She stepped away from him, "Love?" Sam took her moment of weakness as the initiative. "You know what love is Taryn, Lilyth wants you to kill someone who loves you. Don't let her control you anymore. You have a choice." "KILL THEM TARYN!!" Natalie turned back to Dean and put her hand over his heart once again. Just as he thought she was going to finish him off, a wave of peace settled over him. He looked down on her as she looked up into his eyes.

He saw a scared little girl trapped in a woman's body as it dawned on him; she was healing him. "NO!!!" Lilyth raised her hand to kill them both herself but Natalie turned and roared again. The little girl looked at her, terrified, and in the next flash of light, both she and Natalie were gone. Dean slid down the wall and stared into space for a moment before looking at his brother. "Sam you ok?" "Yea, what about you?" "Never better." They both stood, Sam walked closer to Dean and stopped. In a dark corner of the room, he could make out Natalie's figure, crouched with her face buried in her hands. They both looked at each other, then back at her. "Taryn?" When she spoke, her demonic voice nearly made them back away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" "Taryn, you know us, we would never hurt you." She turned to look up at them with fear, tears running down her caramel cheeks. "I don't know love." Neither brother knew how to respond to that, nor did they have to before she spoke again. "Can you teach me?"

Her eyes were hopeful, and while they both knew she was capable of damn near anything, neither one had the heart to say no. "Yea... Yea we'll teach you." Dean pulled Sam aside, "Ok, you wanna tell me what the hell is going on here? What is that thing?" "Ok look, you know how Natalie was part human part demon?" "Yea.." "Well that," He pointed to Taryn, "is her demon form, Taryn. Natalie was her human form." Dean looked around Sam at Taryn who sat with her knees pulled to her chest. "Thats Natalie?" "No, thats Taryn, Natalie's demonic side, hence the voice?" "Why does she look so...young?" "Remember she told us the last time she was in full demonic form she was in the underworld and she was 12." "So you're trying to tell me thats a 12 year old girl?" "Yes, and she needs our help. All shes ever known is pain and suffering caused by the yellow eyed demon." "Her father." "Yea."

"How do we get Natalie back?" "We have to find some way to restore her soul I guess." "Well how long does that take." "I have no idea." "Great. I gotta tell ya, once you get past the red hair and yellow eyes, Taryns pretty hot." "Dean!" "What?" "Shes 12." "I knew that." Sam shook his head and walked back over to Taryn, who drew away from his offered arm. "Its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you." She sniffled and hestiantly took his hand. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "Are you thirsty?" She nodded again. "You dont wanna talk to me do you?" She looked up at him and was slow to speak. "My voice scares people." Both Dean and Sam's hearts went out to her, the poor girl was completely demon, she couldn't control her double toned voice. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hair. "Well, we're gonna do the best we can to help you, ok? I promise." Another nod.

"Ok, first things first. We gotta get her out of here." "Where are we gonna go Dean, they'll know where she is no matter where we take her." Taryn sat cross legged between the two beds and yawned. The sound that came out of her mouth was much like a lion's. "I'm hungry." She said looking up at the two brothers. "Ok, we'll go get something to eat." "Yea right, we can't let her go anywhere, people will stare." "We'll say its a new trend or something. You know we cant keep her locked up in here, thats what pisses demons off." "Fine, we'll go. But shes wearing a hat."

15 MINUTES LATER

The trio walked down the street towards the diner with Sam leading and Dean slightly behind him dragging Taryn along who wore a pair of dark sunglasses and a black hat with her hair tucked inside. As they entered the diner, they chose a spot near the door for a quick exit if need be. Sam sat opposite Dean and Taryn who took off the sunglasses and set them on the table. "I'll never get used to those eyes." He said smiling at her. She lowered her head in shame and put the shades back on as Dean glared at him. "No, I meant that in a good way." "Nice going." A waitress came over to their table to take their orders. "What can I get you cuttie?" Taryn opened her mouth to speak when Dean covered it with his hand and laughed. "She doesn't speak much english and it all sounds like jibberish. What do you want to eat sweetheart?" Taryn pointed to something on the menu. "She'll have the short stack of pancakes please." "Sorry darlin', we don't serve breakfast til the mornin' hours."

Dean could feel a growl forming in her throat has he held his hand over her mouth, "Well then she'll have a bacon burger, extra bacon and fries. I'll have the same." "Yea me to." "Comin' right up." All three of them relaxed as she walked away and Dean released the death grip on Taryn's face who made a face, her fangs retracting. "Whats wrong?" She shook her head and sighed. "First thing tomorrow we're leaving Sam." "Ok." Once their food arrived, the two men dug in while Taryn searched the table for a bottle of ketchup. Seeing one on a table near by, she held out her hand. Dean and Sam looked on stunned as the bottle lifted from the table and flew into her hand. Luckily, no one had seen but them. Dean looked at Sam then at her, "Taryn you can't use your abilities when we're out in public like this." She looked up at him, sticking a fry in her mouth. "Why not?" "Its dangerous." Sam offered, "The wrong people could see you and it wouldn't be to good." "It wont happen again."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sam came out of the bathroom to see Dean sitting on his bed doing research while Taryn sat cross legged on the floor next to him, flipping through channels on the TV. "Ya know, its really late Taryn, why don't you get some sleep?" She turned off the TV and took off her jacket as he sat down on his bed and took off his shoes. She folded the jacket and put it under her head and closed her eyes. Sam looked at Dean who was oblivious to the whole thing. "Dean." "Hmm?" "She can't sleep on the floor." "Where else is she gonna sleep?" Sam looked at him like he was crazy. Taryn whined and got up. She climbed over Dean and settled into his bed, curling in to his side. He looked at Sam who grinned, "This isn't gonna work." "Why not? You and Natalie always used to sleep in the same bed." "This is different, she isn't Natalie. What if she bites me or something?" Sam rolled his eyes and turned off his lamp. "Goodnite Dean." The older man sighed and looked down at Taryn who was already fast asleep against him. He pulled some of the red and golden hair off her face and looked at her. It was Natalie's face alright, just different. Still beautiful, even as she slept. He barely smiled and settled back into the pillow and turned off his lamp. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having her around.

THE NEXT MORNING

Dean's eyes fluttered open as someone shook him. "Dean? Dean! Wake up dude, we have a serious problem." He rubbed his face and sat up when he realized there was something on his chest. He looked down to see a toddler sleeping soundly on him. "What the... What is this?" He pulled the baby girl away from him and looked at her. Fire red hair and upon opening her sleepy eyes he saw they were yellow. Taryn. "Sam?" "It Lilyth, a spell, it has to be." Dean set the baby on the bed next to him, who crawled back to him and closed her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, what kinda spell." Sam looked just as stunned as Dean. "Obviously she figured out that she isn't more powerful than Taryn so she can't kill her. And to kill us would be suicide because it would only piss Taryn off even more and she would most likely kill Lilyth. So, how do you get rid of your worst enemy without killing them? You turn back the clock, make them powerless against you without them ever knowing it."

"You're saying that bitch turned Taryn into a baby?" "Yea pretty much." They both looked at the sleeping child. "Where did she get a diaper from?" "I went out this morning and bought some while you both were sleep. She was naked and kinda had an accident on your shirt." Dean looked down at him self and sure enough there was a visible dark wet spot on his chest down to his pants. "Oh that's gross." He said loudly peeling the shirt off. The sound startled baby Taryn who woke up and started to cry. "That's just great. How do you get a baby to stop crying?" Sam shrugged and picked her up. "She was also doing that this morning and stopped when I did this." He gently put the whimpering toddler back on Dean's bare chest and the whimpering stopped. Dean didn't know whether to be amazed or scared as he looked up at Sam. "Dude, if I start lactating I'll kill you." Sam grinned and went back to packing his bag.

"We gotta hit the road. Get up." Dean sat up slowly and set Taryn on the bed once again. She looked up at him then down at her fingers. He watched as her face contorted and she sneezed, a small fire ball shooting from her tiny nose. "Dude that was awesome! From now on I'm calling her Taryn the Fire Baby." "Yea what ever man, c'mon we gotta go." "Where are we going?" "We gotta find some way to reverse the spell remember?" "Right, I was just seeing if you knew." After a quick shower and change of clothes, Dean was ready to go. "Wait..." "What?" "How are we gonna get her in the car." "I'll hold her while you drive." "Dude, thats not safe at all." "What are you super nanny? Let's go!" They loaded up the car and Dean frowned as Sam got in the passenger side holding Taryn safely to his chest. He'd dressed her in one of his clean shirts until they could find some that fit her better. She relaxed against Sam and closed her eyes once again as Sam smiled down at her.

5 HOURS LATER

The black Impala pulled into the parking lot of a nearby diner and stopped. Taryn had been whimpering quietly all afternoon and neither man could figure out why. "Maybe she's hungry?" Dean offered. "What do you feed a baby demon?" "How the hell am I supposed to know Sam?" "Let's just go inside, maybe she just wants to get out of the car." "Yea, I guess watching me drive wore her out." Sam rolled his eyes and got out of the car and put a little hat on Taryn's head to cover her hair. They'd stopped earlier and, after much help from an employee, had dressed her in a simple yellow sundress and sandals. Dean got out and closed the door walking around to Sam. Taryn held her arms out to him and whimpered again. "I think she knows who you are Dean." The older brother sighed and took her into his arms as she quieted and looked into her golden yellow eyes. Somewhere in there was his Natalie.

The waitress at their table brought over a high chair and cooed over Taryn until she growled at the woman. "She's feisty isn't she?" "Yea, she's a pistol." Sam laughed as she took their orders and walked away. Taryn found interest in playing with Sam's straw paper as he pulled his laptop. "Ok so, I've been looking up curses, hexes, incantation, spells, etc, trying to find anything that might help us and apparently the only one who can reverse the curse is Lilyth since she's the one who put it on her. And finding her is next to impossible." "It shouldn't be, she IS trying to kill us." "Yes, BUT getting her to remove the curse before she kills us is the impossible part." "That's true." Taryn touched Dean's hand, grinning and babbling away causing both men to smile. "What is goin' on in that little head of yours pretty girl?" She threw her hands in the air and laughed, both Dean and Sam's water glasses rising in the air.

Both men slammed the glasses back down and looked around cautiously. "Are we clear?" "Yea, I think so." "How do we tell her she can't use her abilities?" Dean leaned over and got on eye level with the baby demon. "Look I don't know if you can understand me, but you can't do that anymore ok?" Taryn stared back at him and put both her tiny hands on his cheeks as though to say, "You have no idea little man." He dared to smile and kissed her forehead gently. Sam looked on at his brother and the baby, smiling inside. "I thought you hated kids." Dean shrugged and sat up, "What can I say, she's growin' on me." "Like Natalie did?" "Yea, she's still in there somewhere. And I'm gonna get her back." "We just have to find this demon first." "Ooh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down." Taryn laughed as though she understood as the waitress brought their food over. "All we ever eat is burgers and fries, she can't eat that." Dean defended. "Wanna bet?" Sam fired back as Taryn stole a fry from his plate and munched on it. "Well, maybe this wont be so hard after all."

THAT NIGHT

"Ok Taryn, bath time." Sam laughed as Taryn whined and buried her face in Dean's jacket who smiled and pulled her up, handing her over to Sam. "Try not to get water everywhere, I have to shower to ya know." Once in the hot water of the tub, Taryn relaxed and began to splash around like a normal toddler. Sam stopped what he was doing and looked down at her as she giggled and lifted a bar of soap with her eyes. He shook his head and sighed, "You are truly amazing little girl. Taryn the Fire Baby." She looked up at him with bright inquiring eyes as he washed her off and lifted her out of the water into a warm towel. He drained the tub and carried her back into the room when the lights started to flicker.

Dean looked up and stood quickly, "Think its Lilyth?" "I don't know." Sam replied, picking up his shot gun and balancing Taryn on his shoulder. In a flash of fire, she appeared, throwing Dean against the wall. With a will of her mind, she forced Sam to put Taryn down on the bed then did the same to him. "I see you've taken to my little trick rather well." She said as she neared Dean. "What can I say, kids are cute. Except you, you're just fugly." She glared at him and placed her hand on his chest as he screamed. Taryn started to cry and reached out to Sam who looked down at her. "Taryn, help us." She whimpered and turned to Dean. She then growled and roared at Lilyth who in turn was engulfed in flames and screamed before disappearing.

Sam fell to the ground and scrambled over to Dean who was barely conscious. "Is she ok?" "Yea she's fine. Dean you're bleeding, we gotta get you to a hospital." "No, no hospitals." Somehow Taryn managed to slide down off the bed and crawled over to them. She looked into his eyes and for a moment he could've sworn Natalie was looking back at him as she placed a tiny hand on his chest and the other on his forehead. He winced as a glow emitted from her fingers and spread throughout his body. Sam sat back, stunned. After a moment, she pulled her hands away and clapped as Dean sat up and looked down at himself. The blood was gone and the hole in his chest had closed up completely. He looked at Sam then at the toddler, "Fire Baby, I owe you a huge plate of fries." She laughed as they realized she was still naked from her bath.

Sam helped Dean stand who pulled Taryn into his arms and looked at his brother, "From now on, I'm not going anywhere without her." "Is she your lucky charm now?" "You could say that. C'mon kid, lets get you dressed." Sam watched as his brother pulled the sundress over her head. "Dean you think she might be able to save you?" "Save me? What are you talkin' about?" "You know what I'm talking about Dean, from dying." "Oh c'mon she's a child." "Apparently one with healing abilities, maybe once we get her back to normal age, I dunno maybe she can do something." "Well I won't put my money on it Sammy." He said looking down at baby Taryn who stood in his lap and clapped her hands again.

"Dean I'm serious." "Shut up Sam." "When did you decide to give up so soon Dean, it isn't like you to just throw in the towel like this." Dean sat Taryn down on the bed and looked at his little brother. Sam's eyes were filled with concern, rage, and little hint of brotherly love. "Look Sam, I get what your sayin' I really do. But I'm more concerned about finding Bella and gettin the damn colt back so we can find Lilyth and make her turn Taryn back into Natalie." "You're not even worried that you're gonna die soon?" "Are you kidding, of course I'm worried. But I ain't dead yet." "Yea, yet." Sam's voice was becoming more and more aggressive and Taryn was starting to get restless. "Sam lower your voice, it pisses her off." "NO! I WILL NOT sit here and watch you die!" Taryn let out a cry and Sam found himself in terrible pain. He fell to his knees and looked up at the baby who looked down on him in scorn. "Sam?" Dean rushed to his side. "Its Taryn, Dean calm her down."

The older man took her in his arms and tried to comfort her. Sam gained enough strength to take over and cradled her to his chest as the whimpers subsided. "Its ok Tary, everything's fine. I'm sorry I upset you." The pain in his side was gone within seconds and he looked down to see her sleepily looking at Dean. "She hurt you on purpose? We have to get rid of her Sam." "No it wasn't me. Well it was but… I think she only did it because I was getting aggressive with you. She was protecting you." "Protecting… me?" "Like I said earlier, I think she knows who you are. By getting pissed at you and raising my voice, she saw me as a threat to you." "What are you trying to say Sam?" "Yell at me." He set Taryn down on the bed once again as Dean looked at him like he was insane. "What?" "I wanna see something, yell at me, hit me, do something." Dean shrugged and reached out, shoving Sam hard.

Taryn made a noise and instantly Dean was thrown to the ground, hard. Sam looked at Taryn who whimpered and he picked her up. "You ok man?" "Just peachy, thanks." "I was right, it's her. She's the one saving our skins now Dean." "So what do we do?" "We don't argue, that's a start." Dean smirked and took the baby girl back into his arms. "Yea, that'll never happen." "Dean." "What?" "This is serious." "I am being serious." "Fine, then we'll head out tomorrow first thing." "Fine." Taryn made a noise that resembled "fine" and laughed. Sam tousled her hair as though for good luck and walked over to the table and opened his lap top. "What are you doing?" "Research." Sam looked up at his brother's face. "What's wrong?" "What do I do with her?" "You… play with her I guess. Put her to sleep or something." "Great, I get to play babysitter while you play detective." Sam smirked as he looked at the screen.

"We should call Bobby, maybe he knows something that can help us." Dean laid Taryn down on his bed then sat on the edge and proceeded to clean his favorite pistol. "It's too late to call him now; we'll do it in the morning." "Yeah." "So where did this Lilyth chick even come from?" "Apparently from hell, Dean, but that's just my guess." "No need to be a smart ass about it." Taryn kicked on the bed and whined at Dean's back as he half turned. "What's wrong with you now little girl?" He pulled the sheets up over her tiny body and she quieted, looking at him for a moment before laughing as the gun rose out of his hands. He snatched it back. "Hey! This is not to be played with, DO NOT TOUCH. Understand?" She simply sighed and closed her eyes, lulling herself to sleep. "Well that was easy."

THE NEXT MORNING

Dean slammed his hand down on the clock radio as it blared some unknown song. The shrill noise stopped and he groaned as he turned over, coming face to face with a pair of sharp yellow eyes. "What are you doin up this early? Hmm?" She whimpered and snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his arm. "Nope, time to get up now. You already woke me up." He sat up and looked over at Sam who was still sound asleep with his arm and leg dangling off the bed. Dean smirked and looked at Taryn, "What'd ya say we wake Sam? Can you help me do that Fire Baby?" The little girl climbed into his lap and raised her hands. Sam rose off the bed about a foot and hovered there, still sleeping. Dean burst out laughing which in turn woke Sam who first saw Dean… below him.

He eyes opened wide and he yelped, falling back on to the bed. "What the hell just happened?!" "Dude you have to admit that was awesome." "Was that her?" "Yea, I told Fire Baby here to help me wake you. Good job lil' lady."

TBC…


End file.
